This invention relates to a driving device for driving a liquid crystal display, more particularly, to a driving device for a liquid crystal display with a high yield on manufacturing.
In general, a driving device for a liquid crystal display is composed of semiconductor integrated circuits which are connected to one another in cascade. It is known in the art that a conventional driving device produces a plurality of output signals each of which is for use in driving the liquid crystal display. The output signals may have output voltages different from one another. Each of the output voltages may be called a gradation voltage.
However, yield reduces as will be described later when the conventional driving device is manufactured by the semiconductor integrated circuits.